Deeper Than Anyone Else
by Seltap
Summary: Maybe this setting, this closeness, this physical touch to ease someone else. Maybe it's all situations Gaara was forbidden from ever practicing. Maybe, just maybe, when she invited him into her home, he had a plan to set out and thank Sakura in his own, odd way. Or maybe he is just feeling touchy.


**A/N** : You can view the full cover image for this story by searching under the **art** tab on my **tumblr**. Just know, like this story, the picture is **NSFW** and intended for **18+**

That said, if this story gets deleted for its content you can find it over at AO3.

My list of who to dedicate this story has grown. That said, I dedicate it to all my friends who reach out to me and for those who stick by my side even when I torture with my stories. Had it not been for those few of you who reach out to me more than once, the idea of making this story would have never crossed my mind. It's also meant to help celebrate GaaSaku day on tumblr.

Enjoy. For my friends~

* * *

 _ **Deeper Than Anyone Else**_

* * *

He went down like a bag of bricks. Heavy, tense, and worst of all-

 _Hard_.

Sakura seethed through her teeth the second his redhead hit the concrete ground.

"Shit..." Sakura cursed under her breath.

She had just finished up her late shift. It had been a long sixteen hour day. She was tired, she was hungry, she needed a hot shower. Along with all that, she was stressed.

' _It wouldn't be called work were it not,_ ' she justified in her mind.

Even the top medical director of Konoha hospital had her bad days, and this past week was really trying to kick her ass and test her patience. Staring down at the redheaded Kazekage, with his own eyes wide and staring straight up at the dark clouds while possibly trying to come to terms with what just happened, Sakura assumes he is slipping in and out of consciousness and realizes now that-

' _Yea_ _h_ _. This just isn't my day._ '

He came up to her in the dark. Sneaked up on her she will claim later as he will tell others he approached her in an appropriate manner. Whatever the truth, whatever place her mind was at the time, as soon as his hand landed on her shoulder with a greeting to be followed, is the same second Sakura turned around to deck the man hard in the face.

Granted, it's late, it's dark, not everyone is trustworthy, and certainly the heavy winds that are beginning to pick up around her doesn't help the ominous setting.

In short, and though she will always deny, Gaara startled Sakura approaching her when she didn't notice. In return, the young man is greeted back with a hard fist. No chakra, she knows her power. Knows she can stop an attack usually with her raw strength alone. This time, it was more than enough to break through his sand defense.

' _It didn't feel like I broke any_ _bones_ _._ '

Yet, what she dreads most is the silence. The unforgiving silence that she has just laid a heavy hand against another country's leader. The way his pursed lips remain frozen and is cold eyes glaze at the dark clouds has a cold sweat run down the back of Sakura's neck.

Her place in this village is at the top. Hell, she'll even pry and coax her old teacher, now Hokage, into letting her help with village matters. Despite all this, Gaara is still above her. Worst, he is simply innocent in all this. She knows her reasoning for hitting him is no excuse, just a reason. Yet, the one she needs to convince that to is none other than Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama?" she is quick to call to him, lowering herself and bringing her face closer to expect the redhead.

He blinks to her call at first. Yet, as his eyes slide over to Sakura's, there is a moment of silence as the two stare at one another. For Sakura, the sound of growing wind irks her when a voice doesn't come, but she keeps her lips pursed staring into his teal orbs. For Gaara, whose stare seems more intense on her emerald gaze, his thoughts remain only his, and leaving Sakura to speak up again.

"Kazekage-sama," Sakura begins again, trying to hide all shame of her acts with professionalism dripping off each word next. "My concern right now is that you may have a concussion. Can you tell me where you are right now, or who I am?"

Despite their brief encounters and short conversations. Despite his intention on murdering her as a child, she is certain he is familiar with her name as any other. How many other pink haired women could he possibly know anyway?

"Sakura," his breathy whisper flies with the wind.

She isn't sure why, maybe it's his intense stare, maybe it's hearing her name come out so breathlessly. Whatever reason, her heart quickens upon hearing him whisper her name. Yet, Sakura is just as quick to brush off any lingering thoughts or feelings when she spots Gaara slowly reaching to touch his lightly swollen eye.

"Ah!" she quips and nods her head in the direction of the hospital. "The hospital is just right here, Kazekage-sama."

Before she continues further, she reaches a hand towards him and links her limb with his own arm. Slowly, she helps him back to rise.

"Let me take a look at you and get a CT scan in before-"

"That won't be necessary, Haruno," Gaara suddenly speaks.

Unlike the whisper of her name before, his voice is more clear now, confident, authoritative. So heavy sounding his voice, like a weight, that the wind carries nothing. Even if she has helped him up in a means to escort him, the link is instantly broken once he retracts his arm from hers.

"I'm alright," he speaks, heading in the direction opposite of the hospital.

Sakura just stands there in a slight stupor.

' _Shouldn't we talk about what just happened?_ ' Sakura thinks.

Surely, Gaara would like some answers as to why her fist touched his face. That, and she is pretty sure she owes him a better apology than helping him back up to his feet.

She opens her mouth, to call him back, but stops herself when thunder is heard in the distance. Her eyes stare at up at the dark, swimming clouds, and the wind has become so erratic that her hair sweeps up high. Gaara's robe, as well, begins to ripple around him, and the longer Sakura stares at him, the more it dawns on her that his steps are slow, misguided, and that he lightly trips on himself.

And she just can't bring herself to blame the wind doing this to him. Quickly, she races to his side, and she is greeted only with eyes that move slowly to the side of him to look at her.

"My apartment is just right around the corner," Sakura offers.

When he says nothing more, and instead gives Sakura a curious look by lifting his brow bone, she continues.

"A storm is coming," she warns, assuming him unfamiliar with the weather in Konoha. "You're welcome to stay with me until it clears."

It seems almost silly, the offer, once Sakura dwells on the hospitality she has put out in front of him. As ninja, weather hinders nothing from them. Gaara even has a means to protect himself from such elements; his sand. Yet, Sakura still can't deny that she has knocked most sense out of Gaara, especially when, after a minute in silent thought, he nods at her in agreement.

"I wouldn't be imposing?" he questions.

Sakura quickly shakes her head, hoping to wash any doubt from him.

"I insist," she presses. "I'll make some warm tea and you're welcome to stay as long as you want."

Plus, deeper thinking, she knows she can keep a close, medical eye on him lest he turns for the worst. She can also work in her apology there somewhere. He steps back, silent and lifts his chin high while Sakura takes steps ahead next to him.

"I'll take you up on your offer then," he tells her.

Sakura eyes Gaara. Though she doesn't say it, his eyes look heavier than usual.

' _Long day for him too,_ ' she thinks.

His eyes trail hers as much as hers does his.

"Shall we, Haruno?" he presses when Sakura's stare is too long and quiet for his liking.

"Ah!" she squeaks, blushing from embarrassment. "Sorry. Just making sure I didn't...um..."

Her voice begins to wander and she is grateful to the redhead for breaking the awkwardness with reassurance.

"Worry not," he tells her, his stride matching with hers. "I'm certain your day has been a long one."

"Sixteen hours today," Sakura mumbles.

No complaints, for she does what she loves. Her body is simply reminding her that it cannot match in spirit and requires rest. Gaara, upon hearing her words, sucks in his cheek with a click of his tongue. He is surprised by what he hears.

"That's too long of hours..." he comments.

Sakura gives him a small, hearty laugh. One that signals to him that he makes her plight worse than what it seems.

"And how many hours do you put in a day?" she playfully teases.

Despite her humorous tone, Gaara whips his eyes and head fast towards the rosette with skepticism in his gaze.

"Being Kazekage is not a _job_ , Haruno," he sternly begins. "A village leader-"

He stops when Sakura pats him hard on the shoulder, and Gaara's gaze shifts from the hand touching his back to Sakura's tired, but playful, eyes.

"Just a joke, Kazekage-sama," Sakura adds.

A smile follows, and Gaara's eyes widen a little when he actually takes in Sakura's appearance more.

' _Pretty eyes,_ ' he'll admit in his mind.

Yet, cordiality follows back to him.

' _Don't be eyeing Naruto's old teammate, and good friend, like that,_ ' he reminds himself.

When that thought comes and goes, a sharp pain passes through his mind, making him wince.

"Just call me Gaara," he whispers to Sakura faintly.

His words mildly surprise the both of them. For Sakura, the familiarity feels inappropriate. For Gaara, his surprise comes from the closeness he is trying to bring them to.

' _Why?_ ' he asks himself.

He won't be with her for more than an hour. Gaara stares back towards the dark, swirling clouds and grimaces as the crisp of dead leaves and dirt from the road picks up around their feet. A storm still threatens.

' _Maybe more than an hour..._ ' he thinks while turning his gaze back at Sakura's glimmering, emerald orbs.

His head really aches and his thoughts feel…

"Sure! Just as long as you drop the Haruno and call me what all my friends do!"

Gaara blinks once, twice, thrice, before asking.

"Which is…?"

Sakura just chortles, leading him once again towards her home. It isn't until she fixes the keys on her apartment lock and opens the door does she finally reveal to Gaara what that is.

"Just Sakura," she tells him while ushering him inside.

Gaara stands in the middle of the entryway, taking in the one bedroom apartment and all it offers while Sakura slips by him to head into the kitchen to begin heating a kettle.

"Inappropriate. Informal," Gaara explains to her; his way of telling her he can't call her Sakura.

The rosette just rolls her eyes.

"Then, _Kazekage-sama_ , please, have a seat while I prepare the-"

Gaara's groan makes Sakura slow her voice to a stop, and a smile etches her face at Gaara's light scowl.

"Fine," he mumbles. "Sakura."

Sakura smirks and she looks for cups for them. Formality he wishes to hold her in, yet a place he deems unfit for himself when it comes to his best friend's teammate. He wants Sakura to treat him casually, but refuses her the same.

' _Humble,_ ' Sakura thinks of him. ' _Modest._ '

Yet, she does retract some of that feeling once she spots Gaara in the kitchen with her and begins going through her cabinets. As soon as she catches the daze in his eyes, she has to wonder again.

' _Is he alright? Maybe that hit is affecting him..._ '

In time, he sighs before beginning to reach for a previous drawer and that is when Sakura speaks up.

"What's up?" she asks, and continues once his eyes meet hers. "Is there something you're looking for?"

Instead of an answer, Gaara turns to open her fridge.

"Something sweet," he practically grunts at her. "I'm craving something sweet to eat."

Sakura's eyes widen before she points him in the direction of the right cabinet.

"I'm surprised," she adds once she begins watching Gaara unwrapping one, of a handful, of candies he's snatched up. "I never imagined you to have a sweet tooth."

She feels she has tread into unknown territory when Gaara grimaces and turns his eyes away from her. He swallows hard as he recollects a past memory.

"Someone kind to me, when I was young, introduced me to _lots_ of sugar. We would get kakigori almost every night. Sometimes the craving, for sugar, comes unexpectedly."

Sakura smiles as she pours the tea out into a cup of their own. She knows little of Gaara, and to hear him reveal something so personal in his past life makes her smile.

"That person must have loved you dearly," Sakura murmurs, her own heart swelling at the thought. "Sounds like they spoiled you."

Gaara just sucks harder on his candy and continues to stare away from Sakura.

"Perhaps," he finally admits with a small whisper.

Yet, as Sakura approaches Gaara, and a cup is offered, it's Sakura's eyes and smile that Gaara stares at before finishing.

"But that's for another story."

Sakura shrugs while blowing the steam from her cup and Gaara follows in example as Sakura speaks.

"I'm all ears," she adds, willing, and also curious, to hear more of Gaara's past.

Yet, the young redhead merely shakes his head.

"You're willing," Gaara speaks. "But your body isn't."

Sakura smiles, nodding in understanding. He knows fatigue catches her.

"You're quite perceptive, Gaara," Sakura adds.

And if she should know better, Gaara is quick to answer.

"I am Kazekage."

Sakura merely nods, understanding his underlying meaning.

' _He wouldn't be a village leader if he couldn't understand the well-being of those around him,_ ' Sakura thinks before taking a sip of her tea.

As soon as the hot liquid hits her tongue, and slides down her mouth, does Sakura's body relax a little more and her soul suddenly feels warm despite the coldness outside. The rosette even sighs a little and smiles at the relaxing sensation.

"Must be good tea," Gaara comments, eyeing his own cup.

Sakura's smile grows.

" _Quite_ perceptive," she adds onto his list of traits.

No matter what Sakura presses on, Gaara invites her into her own living room and opts her to turn on the television.

"We can talk," Sakura argues. "I'm not as tired as you think."

Surprisingly, it's Gaara who reaches to turn on her television. He takes the couch opposite of Sakura, but leisurely sits and watches while sipping his tea time to time as if the home is his own. Sakura doesn't mind his comfortable attitude, but is surprised he displays it so easily around her. He even casually removes his white robe, garment that displays him a leader, and drapes the fine fabric over the back of a chair.

"If you don't mind," he adds when Sakura presses. "This is how I like to spend my evenings at home."

She knows it's a lie. She knows that he knows that she knows it's a lie. He's just…

' _Really considerate of others,_ ' Sakura thinks with a smile before sipping more of her tea.

With very light talk, a question and answer from time to time, do the pair sit, nurse their tea, and watch the news with feigned interest. It isn't until the weather is displayed does Sakura actually hear a tiredness in Gaara's voice.

"How reliable is your weatherman?" Gaara asks.

Sakura sends the redhead a quizzical look, but follows Gaara's teal gaze to watch the local news display the weather. She understands Gaara's question the moment she spots the forecast for tonight.

"Heavy rain and thunderstorms all night, huh?" Sakura murmurs.

As if one cue, the patters are suddenly heard against her windows, the duo look out together to finally watch some wetness escape the dark clouds above.

"Perhaps I should be going before the weather-" Gaara begins, but suddenly, Sakura speaks out to stop his words and steps.

"Nn!" she says while shaking her head. "Stay. Feel free to stay as long as you need. My shift doesn't start until later tomorrow."

She is surprised her words stop Gaara and he does slowly retract back into his seat, but not without concern.

"You're tired," he presses.

"I can manage," she counters.

"I don't want to impose."

"You're not."

"I'm sure you're busy with-"

"I'm not," she cuts him off with another shake of her head.

Gaara takes a moment to eye Sakura as silence follows for some time before-

"Alright..." he finally agrees. "I just don't want to add on any stress."

A sip of her tea before her answer.

"You're not," Sakura smiles. "If anything, a chat with a friend helps relieve some of it."

It's like a piece to the puzzle is set in place for Gaara, and he shifts his body while looking differently at Sakura suddenly.

"Ah," he murmurs, almost with interest. "You're wishing for a clearer mind."

Sakura musters a small laugh before bringing that smile towards her cup of liquid.

"All work and no play lately," she whispers. "It's been some time since I've spent it with a friend."

She doesn't catch Gaara's hard stare on her. He even nips off a piece of hangnail bothering him all while his eyes settle on Sakura. He knows her place just as much as she knows her place. Sickness takes no vacation, therefore those in the same profession to handle illness are treated with scarce days off and ridiculous hours. More so, the top medical director of Konoha.

"Would you be interested in a transfer?" Gaara suddenly asks. "I can make for all the accommodations you'd like."

Sakura's eyes widen and she whips her head so fast to Gaara's hard stare. Despite his blank, unreadable gaze, Sakura understands the message he is sending her now.

"You're funny, Gaara," Sakura chuckles lightly. "I didn't realize you had a funny side to you."

Gaara smiles lightly when he realizes Sakura understands his bland humor. A joke he was attempting, and succeeded with Sakura laughing now, but also some truth to his words. And Sakura's smarts tell her all. Yet, Konoha is her home, and no matter what, she plans to be by her home village's side.

"The perceptive one is you," Gaara speaks, stopping her train of thoughts. "Most don't understand when I am joking."

Sakura smiles and sips her drink before answering.

"It took me a minute," Sakura admits. "But...something about you I understand. A little…Though...I don't think I really know you...I'd like to though..."

Sakura hides her scowl in her cup as she takes another drink. Her words are tired, baffling, and she hates that she speaks this way to a village leader. Worst of all, Gaara seems to catch her fatigue as well.

She clears her throat as lightning flashes the room and the world outside. The wind picks up, carrying dried leaves everywhere while dark swirls paint the sky. Not long after the flash does the distant boom of thunder enter their ears. It is the same moment Gaara reaches for the television, changing the channel.

Gaara settles on an old movie. One where Sakura has seen countless of times. Staring at the moving picture, she realizes her eyes are growing heavy. Just as she turns her head to apologize to Gaara, the redhead speaks first.

"Sleep, Sakura," he almost coos, his eyes set entirely on the television.

"Nn," Sakura argues with a tired voice. "Impolite."

It's Gaara turn to shake his head before his teal eyes bore into her tired, emerald eyes.

"You need to rest a little. You've had such a long day," he presses. "Maybe after you wake up, we can get to know one another better like you want."

Sakura blinks at what she is hearing. Despite baffling words, she feels no threat and leans more into Gaara's proposal for rest. As she closes her eyes, she swears she spots the redhead grin madly before another flash of lightning shadows his silhouette and darkness wraps around her.

" _Rest_ , Sakura."

* * *

She isn't sure how long it becomes. Isn't sure what time it is every time her eyes flutter open. At one point, the light in the rooms are shut off.

' _Gaara must have gotten them,_ ' Sakura thinks before falling back into sleep.

The louder parts of the movie stir her awake at times. She will recall nothing, but at one point the noise is loud enough to make her head shoot up.

"Too loud?" Gaara questions while already turning the volume down.

Still, Sakura pretends no issue. She's too tired now anyway.

"No," she whispers. "Just uncomfortable."

She maneuvers herself more comfortably on the couch.

"Go to your room," Gaara comments. "You should lay in your bed."

Yet, he falls silent when Sakura's answer to him is light snoring. Only thunder threatens to be louder than her.

Later, Sakura wakes once more when she feels a presence.

' _Gaara,_ ' she reminds herself, recognizing him, to let herself relax back into sleep.

Yet, before she can drift back, her senses tell her he standing near her. He is watching her.

' _Why?_ ' she wonders.

When she hears the clack of hard candy hitting teeth, it dawns on her that the redhead eats more candy while watching.

' _Probably bored. Probably hungry..._ ' she thinks. ' _Why doesn't he just leave?_ '

She can hear the roaring wind and heavy raindrops. An answer is given then by Mother Nature, and as long as she has an answer, an explanation for his reasons, she cares not to question or stir awake. Instead, she goes back to sleep and curls tighter into the blanket someone has placed on her. Her movement causes a voice to speak.

"Poor Sakura," Gaara murmurs, and were she more awake, the rosette would question his informal sentences then. "She is so tired. So stressed."

Despite this, Sakura speaks indifferently.

"There's some food in the fridge if you get hungry," is all her tired voice can say.

She hears the hard candy crack under Gaara's hard bite. Silence follows.

"... _So_ caring."

Sakura sighs, she realizes her small movements, his light voice, her own answers, all of it is starting to wake her up. Not fully though, and she tries to slip back into sleep by curling more into the blanket. She listens to Gaara swallow his candy, and he speaks lightly while drawing closer to Sakura's laying form.

"Let me help you," he finally speaks.

Sakura scowls, lightly irritated Gaara keeps her from rest. Yet, before she can kindly tell him to shut up, her eyes finally open as he takes a seat on the floor and brings his face next to her laying one. Before her head can shoot up, Gaara keeps her in place with his own lazy eyes and a gentle sweep of his fingers brushing her pink locks. Sakura's mouth opens to Gaara's bold, yet intimate acts, but no voice comes out. She realizes he traps her easily with his look as she continues to lose herself in a pool of teal that is clouded by some dream-like state.

When his hand begins to brush away hair, fingers tracing skin on the back of her neck, is when Sakura sucks in a breath of uncertainty. Hands this kind. Hands this forward. Hands this gentle.

It all leads to…

"What are you doing?" Sakura asks with a crack in her voice.

His first answer is a gentle rub on her neck. Catching a tender side, he gently applies pressure and begins to move his fingers circular. She may not notice, but Gaara certainly catches her body relax and eyelids lower.

"Helping," is his second answer.

His eyes drift and Sakura has a chance to grimace.

' _I...don't know what to think. Gaara is here, watching shows and going through my fridge and now he's…_ '

A light moan suddenly vibrates the rosette's throat when Gaara applies the pressure harder. The sensual noise makes both Sakura, and Gaara, widen their eyes in surprise. Her skin is left untouched, but his fingers still dawdle in her pink locks. As their wide eyes lock, Sakura's face reddens before she quickly reaches for a pillow to bury her face in.

"Sorry!" her muffle cry through the pillow. "It-it felt really good and I-"

Gaara clears his throat before adding in his two-sense.

"Well...I suppose the point of it _was_ to make you feel good."

Though still red, Sakura lowers the pillow to show her face off to Gaara. There's an apology in her gaze, embarrassment, but worst of all, his set task has failed. She still looks tired and stressed. It is her turmoil from work that speaks louder to him than anything else. His hand races for the back of her neck again.

"Let me try-" he begins before Sakura scoots away from his approaching fingers.

"T-That's alright!" she practically cries at Gaara, her face heating more and changing color. "Besides I don't want to, uh..."

Her eyes fall and Gaara feels almost distraught at that sight of her uncomfortable.

"So what if you moan?" he boldly asks, making Sakura's eyes widen more. "Just means I'm doing a correct job."

Emerald meets teal again. Where she understands the awkward situation Gaara keeps trying to put them in, the redhead instead views it as almost a challenge. A duty if you will, to relieve her stress. The rosette easily recognizes this.

' _Is he...experimenting with me?_ ' Sakura wonders.

Maybe this setting, this closeness, this physical touch to ease someone else. Maybe it's all situations Gaara was forbidden from ever practicing. Maybe, just maybe, when she invited him into her home, he had a plan to set out and thank Sakura in his own, odd way.

Or maybe he is just feeling touchy.

Or maybe she did do some damage to his brain.

His teal gaze lights up, and Sakura finds herself entranced once again by his look. There's a confidence in him too that she can see. Confidence that has him already taking a seat next to Sakura and brushing her hair off to the side as their eyes remain glued and her pink cheeks heat up more. A confidence that has him doing all this before she even says-

"Alright. Just a little bit. I promise not to make that noise again."

His gentle hand slides against the back of her neck, making the goosebumps on her body rise once the ministrations begin. Sakura can't help but close her eyes and hang her head so as to let him rub more of her neck.

"Feels good?" he asks after a few minutes.

"It does," Sakura whispers. "I can't recall the last time I got a massage."

"Really?" Gaara asks with some surprise in his tone.

This in turn makes Sakura smile.

"I suppose with our different roles does our extravagance also differ."

Gaara cocks his head lightly in thought, his hand venturing farther down and now hitting Sakura's back.

"I am offered when I need," Gaara comments. "Yet, your role in this village is as important as the Hokage's own."

Sakura chuckles lightly.

"Things are different here than in Suna," Sakura explains.

She sighs suddenly, lifting her head high as Gaara takes a firmer grip on her shoulder, rubbing out the knots.

"Then..." Gaara suddenly purrs, leaning in closer towards the rosette. "How about you let me be your masseur for today."

Sakura blinks in thought. It's forward, she knows. Her answer should be an immediate no, but as his gentle hand continues its movements up and down her back and neck, she is actually considering the possibility.

"What is wrong with me?" she asks herself, not realizing she is speaking her inner thoughts. "This is really wrong for us to be doing."

"It's just a massage," he tells her. "Nothing wrong with that."

"You're Kazekage," Sakura rephrases.

Gaara sighs to this, and Sakura notices that his hands are venturing more and more up and down and around her back.

"I am," he tells her. "Inside your home, Sakura, I'd just like to be Gaara."

So, that's partially it. Sakura realizes then, he's ventured into new territory for a new experience. Still Kazekage, but he wishes to indulge in that which he lost as child and couldn't reclaim before being deemed leader of a village. Sakura chuckles, reaching for Gaara's hand and placing it back on a tender spot on her neck. She sighs and relaxes her body, Gaara watching every movement as his fingers play with her again.

"Well, Gaara," Sakura begins. "You're welcome to be and do whatever you like in my home. I won't drive away a free massage if that is what you want to do."

Her eyes open when Gaara's hand tenses and stops. She feels his eyes on her and instantly turns her gaze to meet his almost shocked look. She wonders if his eyes now reflect her own. Dreamy, tired….hungry. Before Sakura can figure out the reason for the last one, Gaara licks his lips and speaks.

"What if I want more…?" he suddenly asks.

Sakura's mental image is still on that small lick of his. Her relax body and dream-like feeling is stuck on sleep and that gentle rubbing he did. Dare she admit it, even to herself, but she knows exactly where Gaara's words threaten to lead. She just wonders, between them both, who has more restraint.

"Scandalous," Sakura whispers with a grin.

She is surprised she gets her answer right there and then. Her little word seems to send the redhead over the edge, and quickly he reaches for her, dragging her into his lap. It happens so fast, that her bravado from before becomes replaced with confusion and…

"Ah, Sakura," Gaara suddenly coos, her wide eyes back on his. "Would it be too much for you to handle?"

He settles himself deep into the couch while pulling Sakura to straddle him. The woman doesn't fight where he places her, but is simply confused on how forward Gaara can actually become. Her hips slowly settle down to bring their laps together, but she instantly blushes and tears herself away once she feels the bulge between her and Gaara press up against her. Gaara's question echoes in her mind.

' _What are you doing?!_ ' she asks herself. ' _This is Gaara! You barely know him. You took a good hit at him earlier. He's the freaking Kazekage!_ '

She brings a hand to his chest, preparing herself to push away and stand herself. Yet, Gaara catches her hand, and begins to slowly pull her towards him. The motion makes the bulge pressing against her twitch, and her face heats up when those innocent teal eyes look hungrily at her like prey.

"No," he tells her, placing a hand on the back of her neck once he pulls her in close enough. "It shouldn't be...You are Sakura after all."

The praise catches her off guard just enough for Gaara's lips to inch towards her. She sucks in a breath as he aims his own red buds towards her before…

"Don't think," he whispers, placing a gentle kiss near the back of her neck. "Just relax."

Sakura grimaces, but she does crook her head in the direction of Gaara's kiss. She savors the burn he leaves behind. The dampness of his mouth brings what almost feels like a trail of fire that begins to spread across her skin.

"Quite perceptive" Sakura reminds him, realizing he knows her inner thoughts.

Gaara steals back her eyes by rubbing his hand up and down her upper thigh. This time her seemingly, repeated compliment, finally gets Gaara to grin. Sakura finds herself caught off-guard once again by his nice smile once he looks up at her.

"Then let me help you with that stress you're carrying," he adds, trying to bring her face back close to his.

"What if-?" Sakura begins, but is cut off once again as Gaara hushes her with a shush.

"You'd be helping me out too," he adds. "Plus, builds village relations up."

His grin grows humorous, and Sakura rolls her eyes while looking out to the side of her. She begins to weigh in the pros and cons.

' _He looks as worked up as I am,_ ' she thinks.

Her face blushes when she realizes she needs, and wants, this more than she'd like to admit. She bites her lip in deeper thought, not realizing the show she gives the redhead. Flustered, hair askew, clothes wrinkled while hanging off of revealed skin, and under her does Gaara seem to press his growing organ against her. A roll of his hip, the contact makes Sakura's blush deepen and she forces her eyes to look at him angrily.

"Don't give me that look," Gaara tells her with a smirk. "You like it."

Her face is a beet red to Gaara's truthful words.

"...You won't tell anyone, right?" Sakura whispers.

"I figured that was an unspoken assumption."

Her eyes avert away from his again and she begins to play with her hair bashfully as Gaara stares at her in thought. It bothers him, the fire he has seen in her, is barely lit when it comes to sex.

' _Maybe a push is all_ _s_ _he needs,_ ' he first thinks.

He pulls Sakura's eyes back on him once he reaches for his pants. He puts the rosette in a fluster of incoherent words as he begins pulling down his zipper. Gaara decides then that their play needs to turn into business if he is going to get anywhere.

"Sakura," he calls to her attention.

Emerald meets teals. She's flustered, her face has never been more red, her breathing is erratic and heavy, and she looks so indecisive. For Gaara, the sight of her excites him more, and as his pants tighten so too does his hand work more quickly to unzip. Yet, in his eyes is a calmness, though heat paints his face a darker color and his breathing is growing heavy too, there is still a sense of authority that between her and him; he leads. For the moment, Sakura half wonders if it is because his role as a leader is already above her in every aspect. If in the battlefield, if commanded by him, she would have to follow.

In the bedroom, it's no different once he gives her his order.

"Unbutton me and suck it," his words finish.

Sakura's eyes widen, but besides that, she realizes his order then has a different effect on her.

' _That's hot,_ ' her first initial thought.

Her thoughts after that are words to resist such vulgar temptation. Not to mention, his claim now could possibly leave her unfulfilled. It all just might be a trick on his part to-

Her thoughts stop once he grins something sinister, and he rests both his hands and arms behind his head. His legs spread lightly, making Sakura's own body move along with him. Yet, as her bottom rests against his legs, she realizes too that…

' _He's unzipped..._ '

A leader still. Dominant. She can't deny, she likes him this way. She likes she has a guiding hand so to speak and glad to know she can point the accusing finger at Gaara when it comes to acts that merit judging eyes that he will surely make her do if she agrees to.

"Don't worry,' Gaara calls for her attention. "I won't have you do it for long. Just enough to...get the blood going."

He looks away. Not ashamed of what he says, but he does clearly take time to choose the correct words so as not to leave Sakura disappointed for what's to come. The rosette looks at him with hesitance once again. Gaara's next words have the rosette calling him perceptive once more.

"I'll return the favor."

His added comment makes Sakura's face redden and her eyes divert once again. She looks away in thought, and Gaara is beginning to feel mentally strained. It really shouldn't be taking this long. He's sneaks his hand onto hers, causing her to jump lightly in her spot once the contact happens.

"I'm not sure if-" Sakura begins, but stops once she feels Gaara gently maneuvering her hand.

A shaky breath leaves her, and eyes dare not trail down, once Gaara places her hand around _him_. He flexes once more to her touch, as if the skin contact is already helping, but he does not let Sakura's hand go as she holds him.

"Damn," he murmurs, as if a tantalizing task has been completed.

Yet, his voice is also breathy, shaky, and Sakura can't help but tighten her grip a little at the thought that-

' _He wants me that bad?_ '

Though sex-driven is mostly physical, Sakura can't help her ego from growing knowing Gaara does the same in her hand. Reasoning is beginning to leave her. There's a heat rising in her, one that makes the butterfly's in her stomach dance up and down and her body respond in the way Gaara set out to do.

Sakura fights for his gaze by staring deep at him. She wants him to look back at her, but he relaxes more into the couch as he keeps his eyes settled on his hand that holds her own on his member. He's captivated more by her touch than by her eyes.

"Goddamn," he breaths out a little more heavy.

' _Just by my touch?_ ' she thinks.

Eyes still on him, she teases him by venturing her hands a little farther down him, not letting that grip she has loosen. Her heart beats faster as his eyes slowly travel with her hand and he bites his lip at the sensation. He suddenly melts to her touch and he makes a plea then. His turn to press on with a shaky voice.

"Suck me, and I'll return the favor ten fold," his voice cracks.

Sakura grins this time. Mischief plagues her at the sight of the most practiced man she knows suddenly becoming unruly at just the mere touch of her soft skin.

"Twenty fold," Sakura tests her voice, bringing her hand back to the top of Gaara's shaft.

He swallows hard, eyes following her movements still. His eyes narrow when she stops her movements, and he bucks his hips lightly. A silent plea for her to keep moving. The dominant card is suddenly handed to Sakura. She gives him a little squeeze. He grimaces at the sensation, breath still heavy, before looking back at Sakura. He stares at her hard and long while fighting with himself not to give in to her so easily.

But like him, she speaks to ease his inner thoughts.

"Gaara," she whispers, her hand sliding back down him.

It's like he is put into a trance, his eyes falling slightly and clouding while his body sinks more into the couch, once Sakura grips him tight and begins to pump him slowly. He's enjoying her touch simply too much to be making any deals with her.

"Tell me what I want, then I'll give you _all_ you want," Sakura whispers.

Though dream-like still, his eyes do find hers. There's still a resistance in him against her, but it doesn't take him long to nod and finally muster out.

"A hundred fold then," he murmurs with some light irritation. "Will you please just..."

He explains without words by rolling his hips. His length once again slides down Sakura's tight grip before settling back right before the tip of him. His hands are both back on his side, trying to grip the fabric of the couch lest his twitching fingers find a part of her body to grip instead. They both recognize that he is holding back.

Sakura can't help but chuckle.

"You seem more pent up than me," she comments.

Before Gaara can rebuttal, or say any words to ruin their scenario, Sakura begins stroking him again. She bites her lip, excitement building in her, when he moans lightly to her slow ministrations. The pace is more loose and slow than Sakura would imagine Gaara to appreciate. Yet, she believes there is an understanding between them that is left unspoken. She's worried more the friction of both their dry skin.

At some point, they're going to need some sort of lube to…

"Sakura," Gaara breathes heavy. "I want your mouth on me."

His eyes give away a heat building up inside him. One that Sakura is slowly sizzling him to by loosely stroking his manhood. A shiver runs up her spine at his submissive position, and look, he gives her. It's also in that brief second her thumb leisurely rolls over the tip of him, making him buck the air lightly again. With power so easily gained, Sakura still has her fun with him.

"I bet I could make you feel so good with my tongue," she begins to purr at Gaara.

Greedy, Sakura describes Gaara as he quickly nods his head feverishly to her proposal. Though possibly half-listening, Gaara at least can pick up what she says depending on her use of words. His ears pick up what he wants to hear.

You. Feel so good. My tongue.

"Those pretty lips too," Gaara murmurs, stroking the couch lightly.

Sakura snickers, her grip tightening slightly. She licks her lips slowly, earning Gaara's eyes before she speaks again.

"Pretty lips?" she asks first. "It sounds as though you're hoping to cajole me into something, Ga-raa."

She plays with saying his name a little.

"Tighter then," Gaara commands.

Sakura obliges, giving his member a tighter grip. Yet, her eyes widen when something odd brushes her thumb as she continues her ministrations. The moment her eyes turn to Gaara in question, there is already an arrogant smirk on the redhead. She brushes against the cold, metallic feeling on the underside of his member. Sakura tries to understand, without looking, what it is exactly she is touching while Gaara watches her both lazily and amused.

"Are you..." Sakura begins to ask and swallows before finishing. "Pierced?"

Gaara's eyes light up. Though command was first handed to her, it seems Gaara's patience on their roles has waned. The leader of a village, of a country, would like to remain the leader in bed.

"Why don't you look for yourself?" he coaxes her with a nod of his head to his other head.

He grins when Sakura's blush returns and eyes avert away. Inside her mind is chaos.

' _Pierced?!_ ' her head keeps screaming. ' _Gaara has a pierced...How? Was is after Shukaku was removed? That absolute defense of his…_ '

"It's a ladder made just especially to help you climb on," Gaara humors her, trying to relax her. "Why don't you try it out now?"

Sakura rolls her eyes as Gaara's grin grows to his own joke, but she can't help that soon her thoughts are turning into…

' _I bet it looks hot. I bet it feels…amazing. I wonder if it feels good for him too..._ '

She bites her lip at the idea, and her thumb continues to roll against the piercings and Gaara's tip. Her expression makes the redhead realize his true hunger and instantly he pushes the rosette once again.

"If all you plan to use is your hands then I may as well do a better job for you...and me."

She knows it's all just coaxing for him to get his way, but Sakura too has to admit that a hand job is only enjoyable to the other party. Right now, the other party would rather have her use another means than one he is able to use. Not to mention, her own womanhood is starting to crave, and her appetite has grown since hearing that her dish comes prepped with something a little extra.

Sakura begins retracting herself off of Gaara. Eyes still on him, he watches her with interest as she steps back off of him. His smirk only begins to grow when the rosette lowers to her knees in front of him and brushes her hair back.

"Ye-s," he practically whispers with want and delight.

By the time she looks back up at him, he has chosen a more relaxed sitting on the couch. Between them is a shadowed appendage Sakura still refuses to look at and instead looks past it towards Gaara instead.

"I better not chip a tooth doing this," Sakura adds.

Gaara's hand reaches for that shadowed appendage, pumping his own self slowly before answering the rosette.

"Don't worry. You'll forget all about it," Gaara tells her. "I guarantee you'll enjoy the taste."

Sakura rolls her eyes, but does scoot herself closer in between Gaara's legs. Though arrogant, Sakura finds the little play and tease he does with her to be both relaxing, and a bit of a turn on. She knows exactly how easy men melt to a hot, wet mouth. It's almost exciting a thought that Sakura could potentially make this Kage crack, and quickly reaches up for his member while he retracts his hand back.

She surprises both of them before making a bold move. Her mouth instantly clasps around the tip of Gaara's manhood. She can practically feel how sensitive and swollen it has gotten during her gentle strokes. Yet, as quick as she puts him in her mouth, she pops him back out of her lips with a smacking noise. She finally takes a moment to sit back and take in what Gaara's been trying to show her throughout the night.

Aside from a series of cuss words that spew from Gaara, Sakura's attention is drawn to the _ladder_ Gaara spoke of. Sure enough, there is metal placed on his member, but what catches Sakura more by surprise is the redhead's length. Before Sakura can even think it, Gaara speaks her inner thoughts. Maybe it's all the more morale this Kazekage needs to keep his ego boosted.

"Pretty big, huh?" he asks her with a sly smile.

She won't step into his game that easily. Flattery is always nice, but Sakura is only willing to praise so little given that she hasn't gotten anything yet in return from it. Her hands reach for him again, and she strokes him again with some of her saliva mixed in.

"I like that it curves," Sakura is willing to admit.

Gaara, once again, pushes for her work to begin.

"You'll like how it curves in your mouth," he presses.

"Pushy, aren't we?" Sakura asks while appreciating his member still as she strokes it.

She smiles once her eyes return to his cloudy gaze.

"Has it been _that_ long since you convinced another to-?" Sakura begins, but stops once Gaara lets out an irritated groan.

"You use that pretty mouth of yours to talk too much," Gaara comments.

Perhaps, though she won't admit, her mouth runs because of nerves. It's still Gaara after all. Yet, from his own little comment does Sakura finally agree that enough is enough.

"A hundred fold," she reminds him, reaching for the hem of his pants.

Gaara says nothing. Instead, his eyes, and mind, are captivated entirely by Sakura's look and movements. With a light blush, her cheeks are painted in a similar color as her hair. The more of his pants she retracts down his leg, the more that blush deepens and eyes widen.

' _Cute. Innocent,_ ' Gaara labels her look in his mind.

Above that, there is need building in her he can sense. Her thighs clench together, rubbing slightly unbeknownst to her. Her gaze alone would give away the want she has for him, and that thought alone makes him harden more.

Another groan escapes Gaara. This time, it stems from the use of Sakura's mouth rather than her words. She even gives him a good, long look once he voices his approval as her lips begin to work at his base. His member twitches as she works at the bottom of his body and rolls her tongue slowly around his most prized jewels.

"Ah, Sakura," his sultry voice tells her he enjoys the direction.

Sakura presses her lips gently against one of his globes, letting her tongue roll around it and his skin afterwards. Meanwhile, the redhead continues his soft murmurs and sounds of appreciation, and even can't help himself but buck a little as Sakura slowly drags her tongue to his other nut and gives him the same, slow, teasing affection with her tongue and gentle kisses.

"Sakura..." Gaara moans again with a new need in his voice.

"You are not a patient man," Sakura comments before returning her lips to his body.

She picks up her pace some, and grows more feverish placing her mouth on him. Though Gaara's growing appendage is left untouched, Sakura buries her head more into his lap and begins bringing each ball individually into her mouth. She gently rolls the delicate jewel in her wet, warm mouth before sliding it out of her lips with a final flick of her tongue. The act has Gaara whispering and muttering incoherently, but as Sakura looks up to his gaze, there is nothing but pleasure, lust, and hunger in his eyes that tell her she is doing her job well.

"Feels good," Gaara forces a coherent sentence out just loud enough for Sakura to hear.

That undeniable bliss in his voice makes the heat between Sakura's legs turn up. Before, the thought of sucking off the Kazekage was pushed more into her mind thinking she would gain better in return. Yet, now, her thoughts betray her.

' _What's come over me?_ ' she wonders as her mouth continues to maneuver around Gaara's base. ' _All I want to do now is take his dick and just spend all night-_ '

"Suck it," Gaara pleads again, finishing her thought.

Pressing one final kiss on him, Sakura sits her head back up and looks at Gaara with a twinkle in her eye. She makes sure his eyes are trained entirely on her before she rolls out her tongue for him to see and drags it slowly up her hand. So attentive are his eyes on her tongue, that they continue to stay on her mouth even when she has moved her hand onto his shaft.

"I bet you'd love to feel my mouth," she tells him.

Her turn to tease, and she has turned up the temperature so drastically that Gaara feverishly nods.

"I would," he presses, rolling his hips into her hand again.

"Just imagine how hot my mouth is going to make you feel."

"Sakura," Gaara pleads lightly.

"You're going to melt when I wrap my tongue around you."

This time, she gets something unexpected. A whimper of despair suddenly escapes him, and suddenly a new heat rises in her body seeing how desperate he is under her touch.

"Don't tease me," he suddenly cracks. "All I want is..."

His voice trails, unable to speak it this time as Sakura smiles slyly at him and gently strokes him.

"What _do_ you want, Gaara?"

His eyes are watering. His mouth hangs open with his chest heaving up and down with heavy breaths. Once Sakura notices that his trained arms at his side tremble, another wave of heat shoots up in her. With tables turned, Sakura does something so devilishly delicious that she isn't even sure where the idea stems from.

"Can I wear your Kazekage robe while I do it?" she asks.

It's such a curve ball, that Gaara blanks at her request. Once Sakura realizes the mood is no longer in her favor, she adds before he can refuse.

"Nothing _but_ your Kazekage robe?"

Naked flesh. A promise from her that she will expose more while doing more. How can he refuse? The aura from before her questions returns, and Gaara looks away from Sakura before his voice is heard in a whisper.

"For now."

Before he finishes that sentence, Sakura is already racing for his laid out robe. A part of her wants to make a dash for her room to change, but disregards the idea when she realizes how tantalizingly long all of this is taking. Hell, Gaara hasn't even placed a finger on her. Instead, she turns her back to face Gaara, and slowly begins removing her clothes. As soon as her top comes off, exposing the skin on her bare back, shoulder bones moving along with her movements, does Gaara speak up again.

"Turn around," he orders her.

Another sly smile from Sakura to him as she simply glances behind her.

"You can appreciate my front later," she teases him before removing more from her body.

She is surprised to hear Gaara chortle darkly and she listens as Gaara adds.

"I'm going to be appreciating your front as well as your back later."

As the possible positions swim through Sakura's mind, she shivers in anticipation. Her body even rocks so hard, that it takes every ounce of self-discipline and control on Gaara's end not to just swoop up and take her right where she stands. As his member twitches again, he recalls the promise she has made him with her mouth, and remains seated.

His eyes widen when he watches Sakura slide her thumbs inside the hem of her tight, black shorts. Sakura looks back just in time as the hem gets caught under her buttocks and lifts her ass more for him to view. She catches just when Gaara bites his lip and buck his hips lightly again at the display she gives him.

"Tease," he calls to her for her showy display.

Sakura playfully winks at him.

"You can have a piece of the cake later," she tells him before she drops the rest of her tight shorts down and off her.

It takes a grand amount of willpower for Gaara not to move from his seat once Sakura stands naked before him with her back towards him. The only area she willing to be praised now is her backside and smooth flesh before she wraps the robe around her and approaches Gaara once more.

This time, as she bends down before him, she lets her hair down. The display of the rosette, displayed before him in his crisp, clean white robes as pink locks hang down her face makes him lick his lips. It isn't until her dreamy eyes hit his does the lust-filled daze return to him. He rolls his hips in her direction, silently telling her to take him into her mouth.

Sakura, meanwhile, takes another glance at his piercings.

' _Those are going to feel amazing in me..._ ' she thinks.

Finishing that thought makes the wetness between her legs burn, and it's almost impulsive that her tongue races to meet his piercings, and she drags her tongue from the metal back to the tip. Gaara let's out an appreciative groan before gasping lightly as Sakura clamps her delicate lips around the head of his shaft.

It's like a mixture of a groan and purr once Sakura's mouth begins down his lengthy member, her tongue trying to wrap around him as he sinks deeper into her.

"Sakura," Gaara moans.

When he says nothing more, Sakura pops him back out of her mouth.

"Feel good?" she asks with a wink.

Her teases finally break the man, and without answer he finally reaches for Sakura's head and presses her mouth back onto his manhood. She obliges, once again sinking her mouth down his length and sucking as his fingers tighten in her thick, pink locks.

"Very," he answers, watching her work on him.

Once she feels it going down her throat too deep, a gag threatening, does Sakura lift her head back up to the tip. There, she licks the red, pulsing head and sucks tenderly on it. A smirk finds her when she gives the skin where the head and shaft meet a gentle lick and Gaara bucks again lightly.

' _Found a good spot,_ ' she thinks, dragging her tongue up and down him and gingerly pressing her tongue against that spot every so often.

She knows she is doing a good job at Gaara's silence. Instead of verbal praise, she is given light moans, groans, purrs, all sorts of carnal noises that come from the back of the throat. His member grows in girth, and she can practically feel him throbbing inside her mouth.

She tries a new tactic. Taking him into her mouth, she presses him as far as she can against her cheek instead of down her throat. She bobs her head at an angle, and basically lets the redhead ride his cock through her mouth and against her cheek until the skin stretches no more.

"Fuck, Sakura," Gaara murmurs.

Looking up at him, Sakura simply smiles and winks at him. With her mouth full, this is her only means of communication to let Gaara know she enjoys as well. She returns to taking him down her throat. With help from Gaara, more like him pushing her head down, she is getting used to taking more and more of him into down her throat without reflexes threatening. Finally, once she hits the base, is when the redhead pushes her head more down on him, her nose pushed against his pelvis. Instead of pushing off of him from the shock and surprise, she lets him settle himself deep in her hot, wet, tight throat and mouth while letting her tongue roll around him.

"Ah," he murmurs, keeping her head still in place. "I could get off this way honestly."

A few seconds longer before Sakura slowly drags her lips back up his length. She does this while sucking hard until his tip pops back out of her mouth again with noise. Gaara's fingers in her hair itch for her mouth to return, and his member twitches as she gives Gaara an arrogant look while his robe hangs loosely from her shoulder.

"You better appreciate that shit," Sakura tells him in new vulgar language. "No one is going to suck your dick better than I can."

Too much. Too much of her words tease. Too much of her eyes and bare skin tease. Too much of her mouth has teased.

He breaks then.

From her hair does his hand reach for her arm roughly, and in one swift movement Gaara throws Sakura onto the couch before standing behind her. His swiftness and approach actually catches her off-guard as she turns her head back to look at him. Instead of her eyes, Gaara enjoys her other package that he faces, and his fingers are already itching for the white fabric to reveal-

"Wait, like this?!" Sakura asks, a little bewildered that he wishes to approach her with her back to him.

Thunder and heavy rain suddenly hit both their ears, and Sakura realizes that throughout this whole time, a window has been opened. Probably done by Gaara's sand, the heat of the room becomes a little more unbearable as fresh, cool air pours in. Yet, the heavy storm outside is tad distracting as even leaves blow into Sakura's apartment.

"I told you," Gaara speaks while slowly lifting his robe over Sakura's buttocks and hips. "I'd return the favor."

He licks his lips at her naked lower-half, and almost looses control when Sakura spreads her legs a little to give him a better view. Her wetness is so evident, glistens in just the right light, and is already racing down her thighs that Gaara's appetite grows so much that his attention suddenly changes.

Gently, he brings his fingers up to Sakura's wetness and the young woman shivers when his hands suddenly invade her and fingers drag up her womanhood. He leaves a trail where his fingers go. This time, it's Sakura's turn to moan in appreciation.

"Don't tease me," she tells him, wiggling her ass a little.

Yet, it's easy for them to both realize that Sakura is the one who pushes buttons.

"You tell me this as you shake your ass?" he asks.

He catches Sakura by surprise with his vulgar words. Yet, in the heat of the moment, the most intimate act that can take place between people, the pair are realizing there is more to the other than just watching how they act around the village.

Sakura, who is looked at as an independent with a passion for her medical works and for all of her close friends; now trembles in anticipation after sucking dick.

Gaara, meanwhile, is a little more complicated in Sakura's eyes. Pride for his village, he carries around in almost mute and displays no sexual interest whatsoever. Like her though, there is love for those close to him.

Like her, as well, there is a different side to him. One the rosette is privileged to see just as he gets to see with her.

"Don't try at this point to pretend you don't like it," Sakura continues, turning her head back to try and catch his look.

His two fingers return to her sex. He rubs her slowly and drags her fingers up and down her lips, his own digits soaking in her juices.

"Fuck," Sakura moans.

She can feel that arrogant grin spread on Gaara's face as the tables suddenly turn.

"You're quite naughty, Haruno Sakura," Gaara whispers.

His eyes fall back to her womanhood, and he licks his lips while the tip of his finger begins brushing her tight opening. Through her whimpers, it's no surprise for Gaara to watch her moan and beg in mews for just one of his digits to slide into her.

"You want something inside of you, don't you?" Gaara slyly asks.

Her watering eyes open slightly, once again trying to steal back Gaara's look onto hers. Yet, his eyes are set entirely on her lower half. Her face hot, she lets out a hard, breathy sigh in defeat. She had her fun, but she willing to pass the torch onto Gaara.

"Please..." she whispers, rolling her hips back in hopes of slipping one of Gaara's fingers into her.

He catches her attempt before she succeeds, and grins when Sakura lets out an irritated moan.

"Patience," he continues to whisper and shush her.

From her opening does Gaara's fingers travel. Downward the slide until he finds her swollen bud. Gently, he presses her own jewel against his two fingers. His smile spreads as Sakura's moan and cries feel the air. Erratic and erotic noises that Gaara is wide-eyed at. How lawless Sakura has become with just the right touches, he muses.

"You like that," he states more than asks, and begins circling her clit.

"Ah, Gaara..." she whines, mouth open and hanging.

Wetness drips from her upper lips as well, and Gaara licks his own lips along with her as she tries to collect the saliva that unruly slides down her chin. His motions are slow. Tantalizing slow, but Sakura begins to rock against his fingers as the stimulation builds.

Low whimpers and soft moans escape Sakura between every breathy sigh. Her image, her ass up to Gaara and her fingers strain against the couch fabric while his fingers work magic in her mind and make her feel light as a cloud, makes the redhead groan deep and long.

It's isn't fair that teasing her is just making him get too worked up.

His circling fingers change. Once again, he plays with Sakura's clit a little harder and the woman cries out at the sensation.

"Yes..." Gaara purrs. "Let it all out Sakura. Don't hold back."

Her eyes water and wince. She tries to draw back her own logic and self-discipline. Instead, she turns to putty as Gaara begins to pinch and roughen up his ministrations.

"You need this," he tells her. "They've been working you like a dog without throwing you a single bone."

She hates the truth to his words, but it's enough to make her cry out lightly. The idea that Gaara, this man, this one man, understand her plight completely makes her mushy mind believe he can relieve her from all that ails her.

How could understanding your partner's needs not be a turn on?

"Louder," he orders.

The demand makes Sakura open her eyes. He's suddenly pushing too hard, and logic returns as she tries to figure out why his demand is so forced now.

' _Is he on the edge as well?_ '

Yet, a shiver runs up Sakura's spine once the cold air hits her bare skin. She looks back, past Gaara and towards the window. At her motions, Gaara pulls his fingers back. He grimaces when he realizes he has lost Sakura in the moment.

' _The window is open,_ ' Sakura remembers, listening to the wind and rain.

It clicks then in her mind and her mouth slowly drops as realization settles in.

' _The ninja patrolling the village..._ ' she blushes at the thought. ' _They can probably hear me cry. Wait, didn't Shikamaru mention he was doing some late rounds tonight?_ '

Sakura's blush deepens and her hands are already reaching for her robe.

"W-W-Wait a minute, Gaara. Maybe this isn't a good idea. I don't want-!"

Yet, she cries out when Gaara grabs a hold of her arms and places them back to hold the couch. He pushes himself onto her back. Weighing her down, he lets his own member prod at her thigh. Sakura is speechless then when naked flesh meets naked flesh. Her blush spreads, but her want returns when she feels how hard Gaara still is and even he twitches when she brushes the smooth skin of her thigh against him.

"You _want_ ," he corrects her.

She can't argue. She can't disagree. She knows he is so close to her sex.

"At least close the window," she tries again, her voice quiet.

Gaara licks his lips then. Her feeble voice, her position now, it places dominance back into his hand. It's going to take Sakura a lot more to convince him.

"Nah," he speaks with dark whisper above her ear.

His lips are so tantalizing close that Sakura hopes Gaara will drag his tongue against it before she realizes he mocks her.

"I want your village to hear how good it feels to get fucked by a Suna-nin," he finishes.

Sakura instantly bites her lip as a new wave washes over her. Heat has fully returned, and she whimpers disappointingly when Gaara retracts from weighing her down to stand behind her. It isn't until he begins pulling and placing her legs apart, raising her ass higher into the air, does Sakura realize he is planning something big.

"W-Wait!"Sakura tries again when she can feel him positioning himself to enter her. "I thought you were….you know..."

Her eyes shy away when Gaara's teal gaze looks at her in all seriousness. When silence follows his brow bones narrow.

"What?" he asks, almost as if he is irritated that Sakura has put him on hold...again.

Sakura's blush deepens.

"I just thought...that...you know, you were gonna return the favor. A hundred fold, right?"

He is quiet. His stare is long and hard. Sakura bounces her feelings back and forth from being completely turned on to actually becoming horrified that she may just chase Gaara away in the heat of the moment from her constant words and abrupt stops.

Yet, Sakura does cry out lightly when Gaara's hand moves fast to take a grip of one of Sakura's plump, butt cheeks. He lets his sand sink into her mushy mound, and tightens his grip as her flesh passes through the openings of his fingers.

"Relax," he suddenly tells her before bringing his face down to her womanhood.

Sakura's cries ring when she feels a hot tongue suddenly press against the wetness. She moans, shakes, shiver, and whimpers as Gaara slowly drags his tongue up from her sex, up her ass and stops on her back. Once there, he places a gentle kiss against her skin. A bold, and intimate, act, but one that seems to do just exactly as Gaara orders Sakura.

Pulling back and away from the rosette, Gaara speaks again.

"As Kazekage, you have my word."

Power, and it makes Sakura tremble. Yet, she is confused once again as Gaara hikes his robe higher up Sakura's back and takes a firm hold of her hips. She tenses and freezes the second she feels Gaara rubbing himself against her opening.

"Let me just get you tastier first."

He presses against her harder and slips between her wet lips where he begins to rock her clit with his hard member. The sensation is like electricity, and it shoots up throughout Sakura's whole body as he continues to rub her with his sex. The rosette shuts her eyes and looses breath as the buildup in her grows.

"If you keep this up..." Sakura whimpers. "I'll..."

Gaara hushes her again with a gentle shush as he continues.

"Just enjoy it," he tells her.

As Gaara pulls her buttocks closer against him, the cool metal of Gaara's piercings finally reach up to Sakura's clit. Cool meeting hot, metal to soft flesh, Gaara's grinding and pressure continues, and all Sakura can do is cry out and jolt to the sensation. Echoes ring out, through the window and louder than rain and thunder, does her voice carry out to wandering ears.

She hasn't boiled over yet. Her reaction, however, flips a switch in Gaara. He grips her hips hard, Sakura's flesh sinking his hand in once again, and he pulls himself away from her and props himself at her wet, inviting opening. Though he doesn't venture into her yet, he leans against her back once again to let his whisper reach her ear.

"Let me fuck you," as desperate of a beg anyone will get from the Kazekage.

It makes Sakura's already cloudy mind turn into mush. Her breathing is sharp and erratic, but she keeps herself as still as she can while also comprehending that Gaara stands behind her naked form, begging for entry. She turns her head to lock eyes with eyes that reflect her own. Hunger, lust...they both boil in their own way, but the water has yet to to spill over like they both want.

She gives him one nod.

"Make me feel good, Gaara," she tells him.

She turns her head back around as Gaara maneuvers her to meet their best position. Both their breaths are held once Gaara presses up against her womanhood, and his entry is slow and-

"You're so _tight_ ," Gaara practically purrs.

His words make her tense, but as a gentle hand begins rubbing her back, Sakura eventually relaxes with an easy breath. She feels him slowly, tantalizing, inching his way in and it makes her fingers flex and grip on the couches fabric. Her blush deepens as she feels herself stretch to accommodate him. His coos and murmurs of praise make her entry all the wetter, and him sliding in becomes easier.

It isn't until Sakura feels her buttocks press against his pelvis does she sway her bottom half a little bit to get a good feel of Gaara inside of her. It only takes her one small movement, one sway of her hip, does she truly feel how engulfed Gaara is inside of her. He keeps himself steady and deep inside of her.

"So wet...and so _hot_ ," Gaara's mouth moves instead of his body.

Sakura appreciates the compliments, but what she wants more….

"Gaara," she calls to him.

She hates the way her voice comes out. Desperate, and she knows the man inside of her smiles upon hearing her breathy call. Her next plea, makes Gaara's smile turn into a grin.

"Do something," she asks of him. "I'm-"

He pulls his length out of her, making her cry out with an unfinished sentence. Yet, in her next breath, Gaara eases himself back into her. Her body practically swallows him back up inside of her. With hands back onto hips, Gaara begins to move in and out of Sakura. Yet, the pace is too tantalizingly slow, and his member stays more buried inside of her than he pulls out of her.

Basically, he leaves Sakura wanting, begging, needing-

"More!" she cries at him, bucking her hips and tensing to squeeze him inside of her in attempts to get him onto her level.

She hates that she is one almost in tears at how slow Gaara chooses to go.

"You're Konoha's top medical director," Gaara tells her instead, though his voice comes out dripping with want as well. "You know how key time is. Patience is a virtue, Sakura."

"Fuck your virtues," Sakura tells him instead. "Obviously, if I had any at this moment, you wouldn't be balls-deep inside me."

Her words cause Gaara to freeze for moment. He wants to be clear on what Sakura has just told him. Yet, when her words echo in his mind, does his hands on her body tighten and he does begin a pace that is harder, quicker, and one that Sakura can appreciate.

...but she knows they can go both harder than this.

It takes a moment, but when Gaara finally replies, Sakura understands his new-found enthusiasm.

"You're so lawless, Sakura," Gaara comments, raising her hips up a little and driving himself harder into her entry. "I enjoy seeing you this way. Seeing a top Konoha ninja this way."

He mocks her to some degree. Mocks her home, but they both know any rebuttal from her now would be meaningless. She's already bent over by the Kazekage while letting him pump into her while crying out for more. Still, she can't keep silent.

"Is this all the Kazekage has?" her breathy question, a bluff as her face contorts to his movements still, but she knows she can make the young man go over the edge as well.

He grimaces as she still rides on euphoria, and his hand begins to venture more. Despite her teasing, a shot from her since he shot at her first, Gaara grimaces. She has taken a swing at his pride, and he is determined to make her cry again. Finding his hands on her buttocks, he spreads her wide to get a good look at himself inside her. He stops before giving her a hard buck, and he watches as Sakura's sweaty back jolts to the movement.

As Gaara presses to explore deeper inside of her, to find a new tightness she has never experienced, is when Sakura realizes she can feel the metal of Gaara's piercing rubbing up inside of her. She bites her lips as she begins focusing on that new sensation of cool metal rubbing her hotness.

' _Those piercings are heaven,_ ' Sakura thinks.

She'll compliment Gaara _after_.

There's even instances where she worries the metal mixed with her tight womanhood may rip at her. Yet, the sloshing noises, and feeling, tell her she is well wet enough to accommodate metal on such a foreign area. Sakura flexes once again, squeezing Gaara all around and making the redhead lose his breath for a second. When it eventually returns, she realizes she is having a complimenting reaction with the redhead just as much as he with her.

He's just better at keeping quiet. Yet, Sakura wants to hear his voice crack too.

"You feel...really good...Sakura," Gaara musters out.

Now she understands why he uses words on her, like lawless. It's complimenting to see one so disciplined suddenly crack under you. Sakura takes moment to look up at Gaara. Like her, his face is hot, red, and moisture is beginning to form. His mouth is open, desperate for cool breath while relishing in the heat that is Sakura. He looks as if he is more desperate for this than he originally tried her to think she was in.

"Gaara," Sakura quips earning his glistening eyes back onto hers. "Quit moving for a minute. I want to try something."

His movements slow, but he continues to pump into her, unable to control his body entirely.

"I will...just..another minute," Gaara murmurs, riding on his own euphoria.

Sakura blushes, but tries not to let herself get caught up in that comment. Instead, she pushes against his length, inching him deeper into her. Her blush spreads at the sensation and at how Gaara gawks and groans behind her.

"Here," Sakura says, rocking her hips and swaying him. "Let me."

She turns back to give him a quick look before watching his face contort as she moves her body to slide him in and out of her. The pace is slow, and Gaara's eyes return to watching their sex as she draws him inside of her before sliding him back out. Her wetness glistens on him as he concentrates while trying to ease his breaths.

At some points, when he is deep inside of her, she will squeeze him in place before rolling her hips and moving him inside of her. Her slow teasing, and sensual movements make Gaara groan loudly suddenly behind her before he presses Sakura down by laying his weight on her back.

"Damn tease," he growls into her ear.

Before she can answer him, she cries out lightly when she feels his arm snake around her and fingers begin playing with her clit again. It's suddenly turned into a game, and they push for the other to fall apart while-

"Fuck, you're such a tight, little hole."

Sakura's eyes water at the build-up Gaara is causing her, as well as his crude words. She realizes he is just on edge when he loses some law to his own voice. She bucks harder against him.

"Isn't it?" she teases him again. " _Hot_ and _wet_ too, right?"

Her voice comes out like a slurred purr. Her composure hangs on a thread as his fingers motion still around her clit, but damn it if she isn't trying to get his breathing as heavy as hers.

As sudden as she thinks this, another idea comes to mind. Where had she heard of this again? From work, a movie, friends? That's right, from a story she has yet to finish.

She slips an arm out from the weight of her body, and grinds herself into Gaara. She takes him in deep while her hand reaches for Gaara's double orbs. He grunts at her hand cupping him, but relishes more at the feeling inside of her than the magic she has planned with her palms.

"Very," he finally answers while Sakura begins to play with his jewels.

A squeeze here, a tug there, and Sakura can feel Gaara building up more and more. His fingers on her become more frantic as he tries to send the woman over the edge before he-

"Fuck!" he suddenly cries out.

Pulling back, Gaara's back shoots instantly up when he feels a new, but pleasurable, feeling down south. Still inside her, he stills his movement as Sakura continues to sway her hips while rocking him. A small surge of power shifts in the room. Behind the pleasure, he can feel her chakra seeping into him.

"Is that your…?" he gasps as a warmth envelops his balls, and it feels like a light vibration moves along with Sakura's fingers shuffling and squeezing him.

She smirks at him and rocks her hips a little harder against him. For her, it's almost like the young man is growing more to her little "trick".

"Chakra? Why, _yes_ it is," she bites her lip as Gaara continues to moan and curse to her effortless ministrations.

He begins his movement once again, but not without his continuous moans and crude language. He shuts his eyes tight, and Sakura even shivers when she spots a little drool racing from his lips to his chin. His wet mouth is a reminder as well.

"You still have to return the favor," Sakura moans, Gaara's pace quickening.

She goes back to focusing her chakra on the hand that holds Gaara's prized possessions. The light vibration of feeling returns, as do Gaara's grunts grow. A new appreciation of her, she brings in an element most couples usually leave once they enter their bedroom. For stamina, sure. For this…

"Fuck Sakura," Gaara continues. "It feels so fucking good."

She gives him a tighter squeeze, and the man behind her curls his toes as his breath is stolen. His movements halt as he staggers between the pleasure and the need to draw in breath. Sakura, at this point, merely chuckles at Gaara's reaction.

' _Where's that power all gone?_ ' she sadistically thinks.

Yet, she cries out when, in the next second, Gaara pulls out of her and backs away from her chakra hand and quivering womanhood.

"Why?" Sakura whines before she is suddenly flipped onto her back.

Yet, looking up at him, Gaara looms over her with both hands at his side. There is hunger again in his eyes. Lust and dominance too...but also something new. Something dark about his aura fills the room, and she trembles lightly when she recalls the man who stares down at her once threatened her in their childhood.

Her eyes panic when she hears grains sliding all around her, and she realizes sand slithers up both of her legs like snakes coiling around prey.

"Now you're ready," Gaara growls while his eyes glow in the darkness of the room.

Lightning flashes outside, casting shadow over Gaara before followed by roaring thunder. The winds and rain continue outside, but for Sakura, her sole attention is on the sand that is beginning to bind her in place.

"Wait, Gaara," Sakura speaks while blushing. "Can we go back to what we were doing? It was really nice and-"

Gaara snaps his fingers, and instantly the rosette's legs are spread open wide by Gaara's sand pulling back her legs. Her face reddens to a beet red and her lips tremble and eyes water at the vulgar display she is put in. Spread open wide, juices spilling out of her and onto the floor, sand continuously roaming her body sending both shivers, and tickles, up her spine. Sakura can't help her embarrassment as Gaara just stands there watching her.

He looks down at her hard. As if he is staring down an opponent. Perhaps, in some odd thinking, he views her as one now since she got him so close to… His member twitches as her eyes water more.

"Come on," she whimpers. "Quit it. I want to-"

"Beg better," he tells her with a frown and eyes roaming up and down her entire frame.

Yet, his gaze seems to settle on her eyes as the water works grow.

"You promised!" Sakura shoots back at him. "You said you'd return the favor a hundred fold!"

Gaara licks his lips.

"I promise people many things," Gaara adds. "Sometimes I deliver right then and there."

Sakura gasps as the sand slithers around her arms and breasts. The grains travel around her buttocks, up her thighs, but never do they garner close to her most sensitive areas. For that reason alone, though she would say she wants no sand near any part of her body like this, just that tickle or shiver his sand entices would just be enough to satisfy her if it could just hit one sensitive spot.

"Gaara...please..." Sakura whispers.

His eyes widen dangerously.

"Sometimes, I like to make that person wait. I like to bide my time and see if they will come back to me, reminding me, asking me once again. _Begging_ on their knees."

Along with his sand, Sakura realizes he's adding another element into their fun. Something, a tad darker is now mixed into their sex. Yet, her want and need speaks louder than any other logic.

"Please-eee," she whispers a little louder.

The sand begins to lace around her neck. A choker of sand squeezes around her neck. Breathing is still easy for her, and they both know the equipment there is more for pleasure in the mind, those fantasizes, than a means to harm her. Still, it's power and dominance that swims through both their minds.

He knows their position, now he is just trying to get Sakura to understand it as well.

"Your little whines and whimpers will get you no where," Gaara tells her.

Sakura cries out lightly to that comment and makes Gaara's frown flip to a grin. She understands now.

"Tell me what you want you Leaf whore," Gaara growls before pressing his fingers back around her small mound.

She cries out at his cold touch to her warmness, but bucks lightly in pleasure before finally murmuring louder.

"Your favor...please..." she rasps out in between her breaths.

"Please what?" Gaara asks, his fingers pulling away and making Sakura cry once more.

"Please!" she cries again. "Please use your tongue on me, Kazekage-sama!"

Sakura lets out a mixture of what sounds like a nervous and excited laugh while her eyes watch Gaara drop down to his knees. She licks her lips in anticipation as Gaara's face moves in between her legs.

Her plea, meanwhile, had sent a shiver up Gaara's spine. As a murderous child and teen he had strive for power and control. He gained it through his killings, gained it through his title, and gains it now in a new, but sweeter, aspect.

' _Sex,_ ' is all that swims in his mind now.

Deny it as much as he tried growing up, and occasionally still when labeled, but Gaara admits now that perhaps his mind really is more creature than man.

His tongue dives deep into her entrance. _Hot_ and _deep_ , Sakura screams and arches her back as the binds hold her limbs down. Her hair swings back with her head, a few pink strands sticking against her glowing, humid back. He keeps his tongue deep in her and watches her movements and face all while moving his tongue deep into her _tightening_ tunnel.

"Gaara," Sakura shakes lightly while gently riding the rhythm of his tongue. "I...I...think..."

Gaara grins before pulling his tongue back out. He gives her entrance a gentle kiss before speaking.

"What? Where's all that power gone to?" he, unbeknownst, mocks her with her own thoughts. "Can you no longer form sentences because of me, Sakura?"

He grins as her screams ring and echo once his sucking lips find her clit. His grin turns a little more darker when he feels the cool breeze, from the open window, blow against his back. He recalls how nervous she was at the thought of a fellow leaf-nin hearing her.

Deep within his delicious thoughts, Sakura meanwhile bucks her hips up and down Gaara's tight lips. Occasionally, his tongues pops out and ventures towards her thighs. Sakura jolts each time he drags his teeth against her skin, but whimpers when his bites are too light for her taste.

"Please," Sakura whispers when his tongue returns to her entrance.

He drags his wet tongue tongue up and down her lips before pumping it back inside of her walls. He waits for her to crack more and beg again.

…

What he doesn't expect, is how little confidence he put into this woman's self-discipline. Where dewy eyes and cracking pleas led him to believe that Sakura was out for the count, the rosette rocks him when she speaks next.

"Do I taste as good as I felt, Gaara?" Sakura lightly purrs.

Before Gaara can pull back to answer her, he senses the sand holding Sakura's legs down suddenly snap under her chakra-infused power. He grunts as Sakura's legs wrap around his head and slam him, and his tongue, deep back down her entrance. Even Gaara breaks a sweat when he realizes he can't break his head out of her powerful legs.

"Let me fuck your face for just a minute, _Kazekage-sama,_ " Sakura mocks his name.

Even if she lets Gaara go deeper than anyone has ever been with her, Sakura is still trying to regain control. It drives Gaara's mind mad.

Sakura moans and cranes her neck back as she rocks her hips against Gaara's head. Her powerful thighs and legs squeeze and release him in the same rhythm to meet her hips. At times, she even rocks her hips and rides Gaara's tongue deeper inside of her.

It isn't until she feels, and hears, a hot breath from his nostrils tickle her does she looks back to meet Gaara's eyes. She licks her lips when she spots his angry, narrow gaze in her direction.

"What?" Sakura asks with a skip in her voice.

She is feeling playful now. She may not be as dark as the redhead between her legs, but she is damn sure she can make him moan and break just as he did with her.

"Do you not like the position you're in now, Kazekage-sama?" Sakura laughs lightly, rocking her wet thighs against Gaara's head.

She cranes her neck to the side while still rocking Gaara's tongue inside of her. She grins devilishly when she spots his manhood still hard and twitching. Again, she laughs lightly before using her legs and power to rock Gaara's head harder against her wetness.

"No need to answer," she smiles at Gaara's angry eyes. "I can see just how much you _love_ to be on the giving end. Even your scar on your head is blushing, _Gaa-ra_ ," Sakura laughs before lightly moaning to Gaara's deep, wet tongue.

Her sand choker tightens. A warning, a threat, from him. He isn't throwing in the towel just yet.

For Sakura, the power she feels now, is also making her heat up just as much as it arouses Gaara. Even the dominance he tries to still gain by tightening the sand on her neck speaks to her that he views her a threat.

"Don't think you're better than me just because of that title of yours," Sakura mocks him with deep breaths. "You can touch yourself while we do this, I won't mind," Sakura purrs, disappointed when Gaara's hand remains in place instead of grabbing and playing with himself like Sakura had hoped.

As a blush begins to spread across her cheeks, Gaara's angry eyes begin to let up. The redness on his face deepens when her dominant eyes looks at him in a different light. Something that surpasses lust and arousal.

The second her legs let up is the same second Gaara pulls his head and tongue out of Sakura.

She wants to keep going, as does Gaara, but they both realize they are much too far to keep dragging out this little play. Sakura is almost over the edge, and she realizes Gaara may be in the same. Want, need, and dominance is suddenly turning into dependence. A need for each other, in the sense, that the next step they take is something they want as deep and loving as it can be.

' _Now Gaara's scar is really blushing,_ ' Sakura thinks before offering Gaara a gentle, tired smile.

He returns her look, wet eyes turning teal more bright. They each know whats to come next, and it is almost a silent agreement between them that their fun game can, maybe, be a little more intimate than a quick rendezvous usually turns into. They'll refuse to call it love. Yet, as Gaara releases his sand on Sakura to instead help him pull her tired form into his arms, they each intend to treat it like it is.

Once he has her in his arms, Gaara holds Sakura tight before burying his lips against Sakura's plump, soft own. She accepts his kiss, and returns the passion just as hard by opening her mouth to let Gaara's tongue dance along with hers. She moans when she tastes her own juices from his mouth and tongue. A quick deep kiss, before Gaara's lips begin traveling from her buds, towards her ear, and diving them to the back of her neck as Sakura scoots her buttocks against his groin. His hands work quick to pull his robe off of her and press her naked flesh against his. Sakura giggles and squirms as Gaara's hands venture to one breast and down to rub her clit gently.

"Now what?" she whispers, her breath hard and matching with his own.

His kisses trace her neck before he answers.

"You know what."

Sakura can't help but smile, riding a little on the acts he does to her body now. Small, gentle touches, loving kisses up and down her neck. She grinds lightly against him before bringing an arm up to press his mouth closer to her sticky, hot skin. As his tongue drags from the top of her back to the side of her neck, Sakura runs her fingers through Gaara's red hair. She smiles when he elicits a heavy groan as her fingers roam his thick hair.

"You sure?" Sakura teases him. "Because I don't mind just doing this."

Intimate acts that lovers do. Gaara and Sakura cross this….and she can't help but wonder where it may lead to after tonight.

"Same," Gaara tells her before pressing a kiss against her shoulder.

His mindset is the same as hers. Loving acts they should not be…

"I want to fuck you again, Sakura," Gaara murmurs after another kiss.

The rosette sighs with pleasure as Gaara rocks her body closer to his and bites gently at her lobe. His want for her presses hard against her, making the rosette hot again.

"Let me," he whispers gently.

Sakura can't help but smirk. Even if he's agreed to the loving, intimate touches being enough now, he is a man. He wants relief just as much as her, and she giggles before speaking.

"Let's go to my bed."

She giggles again when Gaara presses his weight more onto her. His kisses on her skin continue, but he uses his weight to have her lead them towards the bedroom. It isn't until they reach the edge of the bed does Gaara spin Sakura back around and press his lips back onto her.

Lips part and tongues meet again. Their small, little break has distinguished some of the flame, but the deep kissing now helps that small flame grow back to the roaring fire it once was. Sakura moans once Gaara's lips trace across the top of her breasts before he takes a pert nipple into his mouth. The shivers run up Sakura's spine again and she twists her legs together as the wetness and warmth builds up.

"Gaara," Sakura moans, slightly crying out when he gives Sakura's pink bud a quick, gentle nip. "I'm not sure how long I can-"

He hushes her with shush before bringing his eyes back up to meet Sakura's own. His blush is spread and red like her own and heavy, deep breathing matches hers. He has the same issue Sakura claims.

"It's fine," he tells her before moving his body forward.

He forces Sakura to take a seat back on the bed, and pushes himself in between her legs as she opens them to invite him in. She blushes as his eyes roam up and down her body before he meets her eyes. Something new in his look, almost a frightened vision he shows her. Uncertainty maybe. Yet, as Sakura smiles at him, reassuring him, he swallows hard.

"I...have to admit as well," he begins. "It's been awhile, and all your teasing has-"

Sakura's turn to hush him as he tells her his limit is close as well.

"It's fine," she grins, bringing her hand down to rub herself a little.

Normally, she would still herself from such lewd things, but she wants Gaara's passion to ignite once again. Just as she assumes, Gaara's eyes travel downward, and he hardens more at the sight of her spilled on her bed before him while touching herself.

"Besides, maybe we can talk about that transfer after."

She smiles as he does with her small joke. They both know her answer will remain. Still, he understands the message Sakura is secretly telling him.

" _We can try_ _to_ _do this again next time you visit._ "

Sakura's lips reach for his once he leans down. She smiles more against the kiss once she feels Gaara swat her hand away, part her legs farther apart, and position himself against her wet, hot sex again. Gaara pulls back slightly from the kiss to speak.

"Thank you, Sakura," Gaara whispers to her.

Before the sentence can fully hit her, she feels that hardness practically plunge into her. Wet enough to accommodate his rough push, she does still cry out in surprise and wrap her arms around Gaara's head to bring him closer to her body. She mews when she feels the coolness of his metal piercings enter her warmth. As he stills himself inside of her, a throaty groan vibrates out of his throat while Sakura tries to buck back and work in those movements she knows he has in him.

They really are too close.

"Fuck me, please," Sakura begins to beg as Gaara remains still.

Yet, her voice rocks him, and he pulls out of her slowly. As soon as he feels his tip retracting from her tightness, he pushes his full length back into her tightening walls. A grunt escapes him again at the sensation while Sakura moans. She pulls his head close to her body, and rests his head above her breasts as Gaara's arms lace and cradle her head. They bring each other as physically close as possible before Gaara's pace quickens.

No more teasing. No more begging. The two simply cry out in a series of moans, grunts, and other feral noises mixed in with sex. At times, Sakura cries out Gaara's name in passion as the redhead whimpers Sakura's name with a hot breath. Her eyes are shut tight while his are half-lidded and dewy from the pleasure of being deep inside of her. At times, they compliment each others sex. Hot, hard, wet, big, tight, powerful, they toss words at the other. They compliment each other in between their breaths and moans.

More than that, they rely one another now for that ending euphoria that is bound to come. Gaara's lazy eyes narrow and focus returns to him when he feels the inside of Sakura beginning to tighten. A new heightened pleasure for him as her body threatens to release him through its own pleasure. They each ride on the idea that they bring the other close to help fuel their passion. Sure enough, Sakura begins to egg him on as her release builds.

"Don't stop," she rasps out through her gasps. "I'm...close..."

That sentence in turn makes Gaara grunt, and despite her words, he slows their pace.

"Don't...tell me that," Gaara warns her. "I'm close too and-"

His eyes squint and it takes all of his willpower to hold back as Sakura's legs suddenly wrap around him and bring him closer.

"Gaara!" she whines, rocking her hips again against him. "Please!"

His heart races at his dilemma. He wants drive the woman over the edge, he wants her to cry out his name in a scream. Yet, every part of her soul is threatening to break him first.

"I have to pull out soon," he whispers, and grows upset at himself at how close to his limit Sakura has made him.

Yet, to those words, Sakura tightens her legs and hold on to him. She quickens their pace back up despite Gaara's warnings. Cradling his head still, she uses her body this time to take him in hard, fast and deep.

"Sakura, don't..." Gaara whines. "If you keep it up, I'm going to..."

He shivers when Sakura places a quick kiss on his sweaty head before continuing their pace. She groans before telling him-

"It's fine...if it's inside of me..."

Gaara's eyes widen to what he is hearing. He knows those words should scare him. Sex is good in his eyes...but what could come of this is actually really frightening. The new life he could bring with another, typically scares him away. Yet, as Sakura teases him, and at the thought of her carrying his child, Gaara can't help but feel aroused at the idea that she wants him like that.

"No..." he whispers his argument. "You'll-"

"It's fine," Sakura continues to coo.

He grimaces, trying to hold back still. It shouldn't be a turn on. It shouldn't bring him this close that Sakura wants him to...inside of her. He groans his irritation as the rosette has put him in a trance like no other, and pulls back from her tight arms to dive his hand back down to rub her clit.

Sakura cries out, and rocks harder against him. The circular motions he does with her little bead, the way his length dives in and out of her wet tightness fast and hard, his tip and piercing's hitting just the right spot. She reluctantly throws in the towel first.

The boiling water in her stirring pot finally boils over. Her release comes hard, and her scream is even harder before it turns into a mixture of moans, groans, whimpers, and Gaara's name praised on her smiling, pink, lips. Her tight walls ride his length like hard waves. Tightening, loosening, the pattern continues as her orgasm creates a new sensation around him. Along with the feeling and sensation does Sakura's next words drive him over the cliff.

"Come in me, Gaara," she tells him through euphoria high.

She cries out lightly as Gaara reaches for Sakura and pulls her close to his body again. He practically suffocates her as he drives his manhood as far deep in her as possible while pressing his chest against her breasts and bringing his arms to hold her head up and close to his. It only takes him a few more pumps before he dives his lips onto Sakura's own and finally allows himself release as well. His release is just as strong as Sakura's own, that the rosette can't hold his lips onto hers as the man repeats the rosette's same actions. His release makes him groan, grunt, whisper her name.

Finished with a colorful array of curses escaping his lips, Sakura shivers under him at the idea that she has made Gaara so sinful with her own body. She mews and whimpers delightfully when she feels his warm liquid shoot deep inside of her. Afterwards, the duo sigh in relief before Gaara drops his weight on top of Sakura.

"Fuck..." he breathes into her skin.

Sakura merely chuckles before playing with Gaara's hair as the redhead rests his sweaty head against her sticky skin. Silence follows, minutes tick by, he keeps himself inside of her still, and Sakura can't help but dive into her own thoughts before realizing Gaara is probably the same.

"Wow," Sakura is able to tell him after some time. "Remind me to invite you to my place anytime."

Sakura groans when she finally feels Gaara pull out and roll next to Sakura to lay. Their heads turn at the exact time to meet each other's gaze. She shows him a gentle smile but Gaara's frown is heavy while he stares at Sakura.

"Really?" he asks her.

Sakura blinks, surprised to see disbelief in his gaze.

' _Then again,_ ' Sakura begins to think. ' _Isn't this closeness what they told Gaara he could never have when he was young?_ '

She surprises him more as she leans in to place a gentle kiss on Gaara's forehead. It's her own way of telling him her answer, as well as signaling to him that she is still comfortable with him even with the deed done. Gaara, it seems, feels the same as he reaches for a pillow for him and Sakura to share before pulling the woman in his arms to spoon.

"You're planning to stay the night?" Sakura asks with a laugh.

He kisses the back her neck before saying his peace.

"The night is young," he tells her.

He sends a shiver up Sakura's spine. She quivers with excitement, making the redhead that holds her smile before scratching that scar on his head that suddenly tickles.

"Besides," he coos into her ear. "I'll be escorting you to work tomorrow."

Sakura snorts to this, turning her head to try and see Gaara's happy gaze.

"Oh yeah?" she jokes. "Isn't that a job for a boyfriend?"

She giggles as Gaara blows hot breath into her ear before setting reality back into place for her.

"I just need to make sure you take a damn pill after tonight, and that you truly did no damage to me with your punch from earlier."

Sakura laughs before turning to wrap Gaara into her body just as he does with her own naked frame. She will refuse to admit to him now but maybe, just maybe…

She can take a look at the cost of rent in Suna next time she is up there.

"Of course, Gaara."


End file.
